Angel Love
by Pixiedust6
Summary: Jason and Courtney face a fatal moment together. No couple should live through this hell. Characters- jason, Courtney, Ric, carly, Sonny, Michael, Morgan, and guards.
1. Default Chapter

Angel Love  
  
Prologue Dear Diary,  
I miss him so much. He doesn't know yet. I nicknamed the baby 'Angel Love' Considering, I don't know if 'its' a boy or a girl yet. I don't want to call the baby 'it'. I should have told Jason before he left. I've been thinking about how the baby will look. If Angel Love is a boy, I think he will have Jason's face structure. Speaking of his daddy, his eyes, oh my, those eyes. Jason has "bedroom eyes", They can burn a hole through you and see into your soul. He doesn't have to try to seduce me, his eyes do it. I mean, never mind. If the baby is a girl, I hope she resembles me. All I know is that I have to tell Jason. I l-  
Courtney was writing in her Journal, she stopped when she heard a creek in the wood floor.  
  
Chapter 1-Dear Diary  
  
She looked around and decided to investigate. She didn't find anything unusual, so she sat back down on the bed and started to write again. -I love him so much. I really can't wait to be Mrs. Courtney Morgan. He might have a temper, but at the end of the day, it's a great feeling knowing he's going to be in my bed, with me. Well that's how it used to be, before I tried to control him. I swear I didn't mean to. I think it was wrong of me to do, and I'm so sorry for doing it. I'm glad he forgave me. I don't know why I did it, I mean he is my everything, he has his faults, but his job isn't who he is. It's what he does. He asked me if I know what he does, I think I do, he kills people that hurt my brother-  
She heard another creek, so she got up and walked around. She got a feeling something bad was going to happen. Her stomach started doing flip- flops. She felt an arm snake around her waste and a hand over her mouth. Then everything went black.  
  
Chapter 2-Kidnapped  
  
Courtney began to stir, and when she opened her eyes, she had a massive headache and was in an unfamiliar territory. "Miss. Matthews, glad you finally decided to join us," a man said to her while looking up from his newspaper. "Who are you?" She asked and then noticed she was bound to the chair. "None of your concern, all you need to know is that your boyfriend is in between a rock and a hard place. Thanks to you and your secrets." The man sneered. "What are you talking about?" She questioned. "Oh-don't play dumb, you know your baby, Jason's baby." he replied and then started walking over to her. Slowly taking steps, it was a very strange and scary moment for Courtney. This man looked sick, and deluded. "Get the hell away from her." a recognizable voice boomed. "I meant no disrespect, sir." the little young person shuddered. "I paid you to take her away, not terrorize her.," the man said, and pulled out a gun. Courtney saw the decisive moment go thru his eyes. He cocked the gun and put his finger on the trigger, ready to pull. The little man started to say his Our father's and Count his blessings. "Man I'm just Playing with you," Max said as he lowered his gun, "but if you go near her again, you die.  
  
Chapter 3-Game of Love  
  
After Max was just outside the room that held Courtney hostage, he dialed a familiar number. "Hey Jason...yes she's fine...no..........yes the baby is fine too. No... She wont suspect a thing if you hurry up. Okay bye." *Click* Max being a not so smart dude forgot that the room wasn't sound proof, so she heard everything he said. She was confused. She had nothing better to do with her time, being locked in room with no windows, no Rosie, and most of all no Jason; even though that's the last thing, she wanted. She took out her leather journal and began to write. Dear Diary,  
I don't understand, I'm all mixed up, all of these unanswered questions. No one to ask. Gosh when does it stop? Love isn't really a feeling. It's a game, for instance, Carly and sonny are winners of the evil game, Jason and I-I don't know what we are anymore.  
Here's what eggs I have scrambled in my brain. Jason knows I'm here, Max is here, Max paid off a perv to kidnap me and Jason knows about my baby. It just doesn't fit. Here's what I think.................Jason decided he was getting bored, so told max to kidnap me and wait for the baby to be born, take my baby and kill me, raise our baby with Elizabeth, and never tell Angel Love the truth. However, that doesn't sound like Jason to me. Moreover, Sonny would never let Jason do that, would he? I got to get out of here soon.  
  
Chapter 4-The Phone call  
  
Courtney has escaped, and Max called Jason (will be explained later.) Jason walked into penthouse 4 with unshed salty tears. Sonny came out of the kitchen to observe the scene ahead of him. His best friend about to break. He figured it had to do with Courtney. "What's wrong?" Sonny asked. After silent moments passed he asked again. "She's gone," He handed Sonny the leather book, and put his face in his hands. Sonny flipped through the object, and anger swept over him. Skimming the passages about, Jason, Angel Love, and the night, they created Angel Love. Tons of pages with black and blue ink, he kept flipping. Until atlas, he came across a red-inked page, with the words 'angel love' surrounded by hearts. "What happened?" sonny asked. Jason looked up and motioned for sonny to have a seat. "Courtney is pregnant, with my child, she didn't tell me because of the whole Carly thing, but that's beside the point, Mike knew, and Mike slipped up at Kelly's to carly, Carly with the best intensions, told me about the baby, Courtney wasn't back from the island yet, and I wanted to do something for her, to show her how much I love her, so I had her 'kidnapped', She was completely safe until she overheard a conversation, now I need to find her, Sonny." Jason said in almost two breathes. Sonny looked at Jason, with Blood red eyes. "You think I'm going to help you, hasn't Courtney been through enough rats, First AJ stalking her, now you 'kidnap her? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sonny got up and poured himself a drink. "I love Courtney," Jason yelled. "So did AJ, but you hurt her, Jason, you saw the hell she went through, what makes you any better, than AJ?" Sonny had a tone that was deadly. Jason stared at him, not knowing what to say. "Oh wait your intensions were good, or was it because you still love her? Which one is it Jase?" Sonny asked him. Jason eyes were so icy the lashes on the outside were frozen. "Did you ever really love my sister-" Sonny started, but got interrupted by his best friends fist. Jason pulled out his gun and put it to Sonny's head. "You move and I swear to god I will kill you." Jason yelled. He was losing it. Sonny saw the pain in his eyes, and knew he went too far this time. He heard the penthouse door open and then he heard a scream. Carly was home. She didn't know what happened, but she needed to calm Jason down. She went over to him and rubbed his back. "Jason its okay, please listen to me.," she begged for a good 5 mins before Jason threw the gun across the room they all heard a shot. The trigger hit something, but no one was shot thank god. Carly told Sonny to follow her into the kitchen. Leaving Jason alone. Jason thought of Courtney, that's all that was on his mind, Courtney, Courtney, Courtney. The shrill of a cell phone brought him out of his thoughts. It was Carly's but he didn't care, he had a gut feeling it was she. They shared a connection. "Courtney," Jason said into the phone. He could here her breathing, she didn't hang up, they sat there in silence listening to each other's faint breath. Jason held the phone against his ear. He wanted so bad to say something, but he was enjoying the silence. The five minutes they were on the phone together felt like an eternity. He had another gut feeling she was about to hang up, so he had to stop her. "I-I Love you, Courtney," he whispered. No longer did he hear her faint breath, but he heard muffled cries. "Courtney, please tell me where you are," he whispered in a sweet warming tone. "I'll come get you; I need to talk to you, in person baby please." He begged with the cries on the other end. Next thing he heard made him cringe, a man's voice, a very familiar man's voice, too familiar. RIC! "Courtney where are you? Baby talk to me." Jason pleaded his voice cracking. He did this to her, this would have never happened if he didn't kidnap her. Now he really wondered if he deserved her love after all. Jason meet me at my house in 10 mins, your fiancé will be waiting, if your not here in 10 mins, she dies." Ric sneered. Jason dropped the cell phone and literally flew to Ric's house. When he got there, he knew something wasn't right. He opened the front door effortlessly. The room was dark, the whole house was dark. On the cold wood floor, he saw his home, the baby blue eyes, she was bound and gagged. He untied her wrists, and removed the gag. "Jason we've got to get out of here, look." She said pointing to a countdown thing. He grabbed her hand and didn't realized how hurt she was till he pulled her up, her limp body was the equivalent to jello. She was on the date rape drug. Jason carefully cradled her in his strong arms, and she pulled herself up against his chest. Jason looked one last time at the countdown, 4 seconds. He fumbled with the knob. The house shattered into millions of pieces.  
  
Chapter 5-Still Loving you  
  
Jason throws himself over her body, in an attempt to shield her from the debris. They were 500 ft away from the house. He held Courtney and when he thought it was safe, he knew they had to get out of there. Before the police showed up. That's all he needed right now. He picked up his wife in his fiancés, and carried her over to his bike, when he realized that wouldn't work he called, Marco. About 10 mins later Marco was waiting with the limo, Jason gently placed Courtney inside. On the way back to Harborview towers, Jason admired the angel sitting in front of him. He had no clue why she chose him but she did. He traced her jaw line. He was mesmerized by her beauty.  
After reaching their destination, Jason lifted Courtney up and carried her to the elevator. Upon entering the elevator, she started to stir in his arms. She looked up at him with big blue eyes, so cold and empty. The complete opposite of his at that moment, intense, warm, and full of love. Love for her? The elevator dinged at the top floor. He carried her over the threshold, and into their home. Home that's what it was? It was never home before, why now? He knew the answer. Courtney is his home. He learned that a house is the structure you live, sleep, play, and work in. A home is a place that you feel loved, a warm and friendly place. They always say 'home is where the heart is' well his heart is now and always will be with Courtney.  
Once inside the penthouse, with the door shut, Jason looked at Courtney asking her a silent question. She nodded toward the couch. He gently laid her down on the soft plush cushions. Then left the room.  
She was too tired to sleep, but she didn't want to talk either. Even though she knew, they would have to eventually. She just wished he would drop it for tonight.  
He retrieved from the kitchen, with a glass of cool milk. He set it down on the coffee table and glanced back at Courtney once more before, heading towards the steps. He started to walk up them. When he disappeared behind the wall Courtney knew she wouldn't sleep. "Jason, wait," He slowly started back down the stairs. He looked in her eyes and saw the frighten little girl in her eyes. He waited for her statement. "Hold me tonight, please?" she pleaded with him. He wished she knew how pitiful she sounded, at that moment. Knowing she needed him, as much as he needed her, he nodded slightly. He crept over to the couch, and realized she wasn't in a position for them to be cuddling on the couch COMFORTABLY. Therefore, he scooped her up like shovel scoops sand and carried her up to their room. He gently laid her down on the bed, so her back was facing him. After removing his shirt, He then followed suit by, climbing in next to her. He pulled her as close as possible to his bare chest. They intervened their legs together, his arm sat snug at her waist, while his other hand had her adjacent hand above her head folded together. His chin sat in the crook of her neck. Before giving in to the temptation of slumber, she faintly whispered. "I love you." After hearing her profession, he pulled her impossibly closer and whispered, "I love you too," into her ear before gently nibbling on it. The closeness of their bodies, was so unrealistic, they fit so well together, like a puzzle. Just puzzle pieces don't melt when they touch. Courtney's petite body melted right into Jason's broad body. They showed the real meaning of intimate that night.  
  
Chapter 6-The talk  
  
Jason tightened his hold on the figure that lay still next to him. After opening his eyes, he noticed that Courtney wasn't next to him, but there laid a stuffed dog. He laughed to himself. The dog looked like Rosie. He moved it then remembered that Courtney was missing. Did she leave? No she wouldn't leave, would she? He pulled on a pair of Jeans over his black silk boxers and headed downstairs. As he walked downstairs, he heard a soft monotone whisper. He approached the last step and saw Courtney on the couch looking at her belly. She was talking to her baby-his baby-their baby. He quietly leaned his strong bold frame against the wall and listened. "Hey Angel love, I can't wait till you show your presence. Oh you're a kicker." She giggled and places her other hand on her stomach. She was starting to show. "I'm scared-scared he's going to leave me, I have to tell him the truth about you even though he knows, I have to tell him myself. I- I don't know if I should apologize to him for not telling him, or if I should scold him for kidnapping me." Jason saw the first tear trickle down her face. He walked to the back of the couch and laid his hand on her shoulder. His warm touch against her kewl flesh scared her. It sent shivers down her spine. She jumped and looked at him.  
'I'm sorry I scared you." Jason sympathetically apologized. He watched as her eyes turned kewl and disgusted. Sure enough they filled with more tears, tears of what?  
"Its okay, have you been listening?" She asked, tears threatening to fall. He nodded while a ½ grin graced his structured face. He sat down next to her, and she faced him sitting Indian style on the couch. He started absent-mindedly playing with her fingers.  
"Why is probably the only question we are both wondering right now so I'm going to answer it." She said looking at their hands. He nodded and watched the battle go on in her eyes. Don't do it Courtney, Don't look into him eyes. He used his index and middle fingers to get her chin to face him. At first, her eyes still avoided his intense gaze, but she knew she hit the spot when she felt the vision she had blur up with the salty liquid that lay below her lashes. She blinked once, twice. Tears of sadness, but why was she crying if what she was about to tell him was supposed to be the happiest day of their life? She was seduced in the rage of not telling him sooner. She was stalling and she knew she needed to stop. She was nervous something would interrupt them; his cell phone, Sonny, Carly, Michael, business or anything else that would keep this secret a secret for another second longer.  
"Jase, I-I'm pregnant." She finally got it, somewhat relived but also scared at his reaction.  
"I know, but" He started but was interrupted by her.  
"With Carly being kidnapped and then you leaving for South America, I made a choice not to tell you," she retorted. Then regretted the words she chose after he stood up.  
"You made a choice, and I can't blame you for that, Courtney, but you didn't even give me a say so in the matter." She stood up finally losing all control,  
"Jason I made the choice because I knew you'd be distracted, and Jason I made the choice because I love you, and I love Carly, Sonny, and Michael, if I told you, I didn't think you'd leave that night. I knew Sonny needed you." She was yelling at him, and once again on the verge of tears.  
"You can't make those choices Courtney. You are trying to run-" he started but was once again interrupted, but this time she stepped closer to him and grabbed his left hand.  
"I'm not Robin," she said with less anger, "Jason I can't promise you I won't do it again. I mean you keep secrets from the people you love all the time, and you do it to protect them, so in all reality I was protecting someone I love."  
"That's business Courtney." He yelled.  
"Okay Jason," she started walked over to him and led him to the couch. They sat down and looked at each other. "When I stripped to save AJ, You told me, that I was like Sonny because if I remember correctly, and I quote 'you should be proud that you stood up to protect someone you love, that you got through something that you hated so much without backing down or breaking. You're a strong person, Courtney. There's nothing wrong with that.' Do you know how hard it was watching you leave that night?" She asked him.  
"It probably was hard. Here let me show you why I did what I did." He said extending his hand out for hers. She took it and he led them upstairs. They past their room, and came to the next door, on the left. It was locked; Jason being prepared had a key, so he unlocked it. After opening the door, he stepped aside, and Courtney walked in. She gasped at the sight ahead of her.  
  
Chapter 7-8th Month  
  
Courtney and Jason were now a happily married couple expecting their first in less then a month. She looked like she was caring twins, poor Courtney. Even Liz took pity on her. Already gaining 8lbs in her 8th month of pregnancy, Dr. Meadows suspected a 9lbs baby.  
Now Jason and Courtney are in Kholes shopping for last minute baby items.  
Courtney looked at the baby objects and laughed at the memory of Jason's surprise. *~*Flashback*~*  
She walked in and gasped at the site.  
The walls were a pink, soft, and a sweet. There was a cherry oak crib along with cherry oak furnishings. The comforter that lay in the crib was Pooh Bear, and in the center and on the edge was 'Caroline Emily Morgan'. In the far left corner a pile on neatly stacked stuffed animals came about three feet high. She noticed the soft tickle-me-pink carpet below her feet. He bought a pack and play, bassinette, all fisher price© toys, along with a very large amount of The First Year Company©. She walked to the dresser looking at the pictures in the frames, and saw the ultrasound picture. Her eyes once again filled with tears, but this time tears of joy. "You have my journal?" She questioned him. When he walked a little closer and nodded. "I didn't read it, it just fell out." She poked him playfully in the chest. He laughed. "What if 'Angel Love' is a boy?" she asked. "Follow me," Jason smiled and started walking out of the room. He opened the door on the right a little farther down the hall. Inside was the same exact setting, and furniture. Only this room was a soft blue, with the same Pooh Bear theme.  
"You never cease to amaze me Mr. Morgan." She laughed, when she saw his expression of pure unhidden desire her smile faded.  
"Courtney, you have changed me so much, no person can make you want to live, but that person can make you want to be alive, and that's what you do, Courtney. I don't want you to leave me, and I'm selfish because even though its dangerous for you to be in my life, I still want you there. Bad things happen fast but we live thru them slow, if I'm going to live through anything, I want you to be the one I share it with." Jason started to get nervous and fidgety.  
"What are you saying?" Courtney asked. Oh, my god he's proposing.  
"Will you marry me?" he stammered. Courtney looked deep into his eyes, and found her future, her forever, her self in him.  
"Yes!" Courtney said excitedly.  
Jason pulled out a black velvet box and opened it, inside lay a beautiful ring. It was platinum, sapphire with a diamond on each side. He slid it on to her ring finger. Then kissed her. In his kisses, she always found the love, need, and want he had for her, even from the simplest kisses. ~*~End Flashback~*~  
She smiled at the memory.  
Jason snuck up behind his wife, with a ton of toys in his arms, dropping them in the shopping cart. She hysterically laughed.  
"Gosh, stone cold, Jason Morgan, big mob enforcer, cold, heartless, jerk has a soft side." She giggled.  
He half grinned and said, "That's all I want Caroline to see."  
  
Chapter 8-The Delivery  
Thirty-nine weeks pregnant with a check up tomorrow Courtney awake at the sound of thunder crashing in the sky just a stroke before midnight. Eleven: fifty-nine and she was cramping. Trying to wake Jason up by shaking him, she got frustrated. She whispered the truth into his ear.  
"My water broke, Baby," She watched as he jumped 10-feet in midair, the look on his face was priceless.  
"Oh, my god, okay, I'll get the car, you call Johnny and he can get.." He started to get out of bed.  
"No Jason the baby is coming.now!" She said almost calmly.  
"What" he broke into a cold sweat.  
"Yes call 9-1-1," she was scared too, but had to stay calm. He took his cell off the end table and called.  
She screamed bloody murder, agonizing in pain.  
He got through to the operator and explained the situation. Then his phone died he through his phone across the room. The unthinkable happened at that time, the power went out.  
Courtney screamed again this time screaming in fright of losing the baby. Jason thought fast and shot his gun not wanting to leave Courtney to go get Carly and Sonny.  
He blasted out the window and screamed for help.  
No one came.  
"Courtney, baby listen to me I need you to stay with me." She was loosing consciousness and he was terrified he'd loose them both.  
By some miracle, Carly just happened to check on them at one in the morning. "Oh, My god!" Carly screamed when she saw the event play out. She ran over and sat down next to Courtney.  
"Okay Courtney, when the next contraction comes I need you to push okay?" Carly asked. Courtney nodded. The next contraction hit and Courtney pushed. While Jason count down from 10.  
"Okay Courtney the head is out, Do the same thing on the next contraction."  
She squeezed Jason's hand and he felt the next contraction come as she squeezed his hand purple. He stayed by her side and counted down from 10 again.  
"Okay Courtney, one more." Carly told her best friend.  
As Carly said that Sonny came up and thought quickly, his baby sister was having a baby. He ran down stairs and got a pair of siccors and a baby blanket. 


	2. complete

History that you need to Know I don't know if you watch General Hospital, so I'm going to write a whole report on it before I start telling you the story. I'll make sure I explain everything. It's going to be long. So sit back and relax, or get comfortable.  
  
History  
Jason Quartermaine was the illegitimate son of Alan Quartermaine. His mother, Susan Moore, died shortly after giving birth to Jason. Monica Quartermaine, Alan's wife, agreed to adopt Jason. He was two at the time. Anyway, Jason was always the love child, of the family. His older half brother, AJ, was a Drunk and the family tended to put him down a lot. The Quartermaines are a very dysfunctional family as is. Jason attended Port Charles University, his major being pre-med. While also being active in most sports. One night, Aj was once again wasted, he came home, and the family got in to another squabble. Aj walked out of the estate, and Jason followed. When Jason caught up to Aj, he was already in a red jag, that grandfather had just bought to bribe someone. Aj sat in the drivers seat, and Jason hopped in trying to get Aj to get out. Aj didn't listen, and caused his brother a major head injury. The airbag on the driver's side inflated, but Jason was ejected from the car, due to him not wearing a seatbelt. Aj walked away without a scratch, but Jason suffered major head inflammation. His frontal lobe, which stores memory shut down, when he hit the tree stump. This resulted to memory loss, he didn't know who he was, who 'they' were, he lost his emotions and feelings. The doctors told him he would be able to walk soon, and that he was lucky-lucky that he had no impaired speech. They also said that he wouldn't be able to feel, and he would mimic what he saw. He had a higher tolerance for heat, pain, and cold. He came to hate the Quartermaines, because they wanted him to be the old Jason, someone he wasn't. They kept swearing that they loved him, and things would be all right in the end, but Jason didn't want to hear it. There was a girl, Keesha, who claimed that she loved him, and pushed him, one night when Jason was at a club, Luke's, he blew up. He threw a table and walked out. That's when mobster, Sonny Corinthos, followed him out. He gave Jason some money for a cab to get home in, and the one thing that Jason liked about the stranger is that he didn't expect anything. Soon after that, Jason walked out of the estate. Anyway, Jason broke up with Keesha, and soon met another girl. He recognized her as the girl that was by his side when he first woke up. Her name was Robin. They became friends, she didn't expect anything of Jason, and that's how their friendship grew. She was the girl with no future, and he was the boy with no past. He accepted her even after she told him about the HIV; she contracted HIV from her boyfriend, who died earlier that year. Anyway, they started to date. They were a perfect match. Sonny gave him a job as a runner in the organization. Jason was at a bar one night and met Carly Roberts. They agreed to have no-name sex. Soon Carly found out that Jason was also dating Robin and wanted to know why he didn't tell her his girlfriend was HIV+. He replied that they don't sleep together. They decided to end their charade, after Carly threatened to tell Robin that Jason was sleeping with her. Jason went home that night and told Robin himself. While all this was happening, Jason and Sonny built a very close relationship. Robin forgave Jason, and said she understands why he did it. Jason got hurt while doing something for Sonny, Robin didn't like it so she asked Sonny to fire Jason, Sonny did and Jason blew up at Robin. He got mad at her because she was trying to control his life. Robin went away to Yale, and Carly got pregnant with Aj's baby. She showed up at Jason's penthouse, asking for his help. He told her that he wouldn't lie and say that the baby was his, nor would he deny it. After Carly had the baby, she left town, leaving Jason alone with the baby. He had Michael baptized and gave him his name, after Sonny. Robin came back to town. She and Jason tried to get back together, but she knew Carly was lying about Michael being Jason's, so she told AJ, the truth. She ruined Michael's life and Jason's. They broke up and Jason would never forgive her. Jason and Carly fell in love, but Carly got jealous one night when she saw Jason and a girl named Elizabeth, dancing together in Kelly's. She slept with Sonny that night, and conceived Sonny's baby. Jason was hurt but forgave the two of them. He left town, for a while. When he came back, he fixed up his relationship with Sonny and Carly is his best friend. He and Elizabeth started dating and she slept with a friend of hers, Jason forgave her, too. Jason and she broke up soon after that because she couldn't handle all of the lies and secrets in Jason's life.  
  
Courtney Matthews came to town while Jason was out of town; she came in search of her mother. When she got there, she saw her "dead" father. She also met her half-brother, Sonny. She stayed in Port Charles and met Aj they soon married. Aj used her as a tool to get to Michael. (Sonny adopted Michael) She didn't know this. Everyone warned her about Aj, but she wanted to see the good in him. She met Jason while working in Kelly's, and then Aj got jealous and forbidden her to go near him again. Jason saved her numerous times, after that. Aj once again got drunk and Courtney made the fatal mistake of getting in the car with him. He crashed his car into a strip joint, throwing Courtney from the car. She was all right though, thank god. However, to pay for the damage that Aj caused and to keep him out of jail, she agreed to strip at the Oasis. Sonny found out, and sent Jason to guard her. She was rude to Jason because he was butting in. She didn't realize how hott he was.  
  
Angel Love  
  
Prologue Dear Diary,  
I miss him so much. He doesn't know yet. I nicknamed the baby 'Angel Love' Considering, I don't know if 'its' a boy or a girl yet. I don't want to call the baby 'it'. I should have told Jason before he left. I've been thinking about how the baby will look. If Angel Love is a boy, I think he will have Jason's face structure. Speaking of his daddy, his eyes, oh my, those eyes. Jason has "bedroom eyes", They can burn a hole through you and see into your soul. He doesn't have to try to seduce me, his eyes do it. I mean, never mind. If the baby is a girl, I hope she resembles me. All I know is that I have to tell Jason. I l-  
Courtney was writing in her Journal, she stopped when she heard a creek in the wood floor.  
  
Chapter 1-Dear Diary  
  
She looked around and decided to investigate. She didn't find anything unusual, so she sat back down on the bed and started to write again. -I love him so much. I really can't wait to be Mrs. Courtney Morgan. He might have a temper, but at the end of the day, it's a great feeling knowing he's going to be in my bed, with me. Well that's how it used to be, before I tried to control him. I swear I didn't mean to. I think it was wrong of me to do, and I'm so sorry for doing it. I'm glad he forgave me. I don't know why I did it, I mean he is my everything, he has his faults, but his job isn't who he is. It's what he does. He asked me if I know what he does, I think I do, he kills people that hurt my brother-  
She heard another creek, so she got up and walked around. She got a feeling something bad was going to happen. Her stomach started doing flip- flops. She felt an arm snake around her waste and a hand over her mouth. Then everything went black.  
  
Chapter 2-Kidnapped  
  
Courtney began to stir, and when she opened her eyes, she had a massive headache and was in an unfamiliar territory. "Miss. Matthews, glad you finally decided to join us," a man said to her while looking up from his newspaper. "Who are you?" She asked and then noticed she was bound to the chair. "None of your concern, all you need to know is that your boyfriend is in between a rock and a hard place. Thanks to you and your secrets." The man sneered. "What are you talking about?" She questioned. "Oh-don't play dumb, you know your baby, Jason's baby." he replied and then started walking over to her. Slowly taking steps, it was a very strange and scary moment for Courtney. This man looked sick, and deluded. "Get the hell away from her." a recognizable voice boomed. "I meant no disrespect, sir." the little young person shuddered. "I paid you to take her away, not terrorize her.," the man said, and pulled out a gun. Courtney saw the decisive moment go thru his eyes. He cocked the gun and put his finger on the trigger, ready to pull. The little man started to say his Our father's and Count his blessings. "Man I'm just Playing with you," Max said as he lowered his gun, "but if you go near her again, you die.  
  
Chapter 3-Game of Love  
  
After Max was just outside the room that held Courtney hostage, he dialed a familiar number. "Hey Jason...yes she's fine...no..........yes the baby is fine too. No... She wont suspect a thing if you hurry up. Okay bye." *Click* Max being a not so smart dude forgot that the room wasn't sound proof, so she heard everything he said. She was confused. She had nothing better to do with her time, being locked in room with no windows, no Rosie, and most of all no Jason; even though that's the last thing, she wanted. She took out her leather journal and began to write. Dear Diary,  
I don't understand, I'm all mixed up, all of these unanswered questions. No one to ask. Gosh when does it stop? Love isn't really a feeling. It's a game, for instance, Carly and sonny are winners of the evil game, Jason and I-I don't know what we are anymore.  
Here's what eggs I have scrambled in my brain. Jason knows I'm here, Max is here, Max paid off a perv to kidnap me and Jason knows about my baby. It just doesn't fit. Here's what I think.................Jason decided he was getting bored, so told max to kidnap me and wait for the baby to be born, take my baby and kill me, raise our baby with Elizabeth, and never tell Angel Love the truth. However, that doesn't sound like Jason to me. Moreover, Sonny would never let Jason do that, would he? I got to get out of here soon.  
  
Chapter 4-The Phone call  
  
Courtney has escaped, and Max called Jason (will be explained later.) Jason walked into penthouse 4 with unshed salty tears. Sonny came out of the kitchen to observe the scene ahead of him. His best friend about to break. He figured it had to do with Courtney. "What's wrong?" Sonny asked. After silent moments passed he asked again. "She's gone," He handed Sonny the leather book, and put his face in his hands. Sonny flipped through the object, and anger swept over him. Skimming the passages about, Jason, Angel Love, and the night, they created Angel Love. Tons of pages with black and blue ink, he kept flipping. Until atlas, he came across a red-inked page, with the words 'angel love' surrounded by hearts. "What happened?" sonny asked. Jason looked up and motioned for sonny to have a seat. "Courtney is pregnant, with my child, she didn't tell me because of the whole Carly thing, but that's beside the point, Mike knew, and Mike slipped up at Kelly's to carly, Carly with the best intensions, told me about the baby, Courtney wasn't back from the island yet, and I wanted to do something for her, to show her how much I love her, so I had her 'kidnapped', She was completely safe until she overheard a conversation, now I need to find her, Sonny." Jason said in almost two breathes. Sonny looked at Jason, with Blood red eyes. "You think I'm going to help you, hasn't Courtney been through enough rats, First AJ stalking her, now you 'kidnap her? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sonny got up and poured himself a drink. "I love Courtney," Jason yelled. "So did AJ, but you hurt her, Jason, you saw the hell she went through, what makes you any better, than AJ?" Sonny had a tone that was deadly. Jason stared at him, not knowing what to say. "Oh wait your intensions were good, or was it because you still love her? Which one is it Jase?" Sonny asked him. Jason eyes were so icy the lashes on the outside were frozen. "Did you ever really love my sister-" Sonny started, but got interrupted by his best friends fist. Jason pulled out his gun and put it to Sonny's head. "You move and I swear to god I will kill you." Jason yelled. He was losing it. Sonny saw the pain in his eyes, and knew he went too far this time. He heard the penthouse door open and then he heard a scream. Carly was home. She didn't know what happened, but she needed to calm Jason down. She went over to him and rubbed his back. "Jason its okay, please listen to me.," she begged for a good 5 mins before Jason threw the gun across the room they all heard a shot. The trigger hit something, but no one was shot thank god. Carly told Sonny to follow her into the kitchen. Leaving Jason alone. Jason thought of Courtney, that's all that was on his mind, Courtney, Courtney, Courtney. The shrill of a cell phone brought him out of his thoughts. It was Carly's but he didn't care, he had a gut feeling it was she. They shared a connection. "Courtney," Jason said into the phone. He could here her breathing, she didn't hang up, they sat there in silence listening to each other's faint breath. Jason held the phone against his ear. He wanted so bad to say something, but he was enjoying the silence. The five minutes they were on the phone together felt like an eternity. He had another gut feeling she was about to hang up, so he had to stop her. "I-I Love you, Courtney," he whispered. No longer did he hear her faint breath, but he heard muffled cries. "Courtney, please tell me where you are," he whispered in a sweet warming tone. "I'll come get you; I need to talk to you, in person baby please." He begged with the cries on the other end. Next thing he heard made him cringe, a man's voice, a very familiar man's voice, too familiar. RIC! "Courtney where are you? Baby talk to me." Jason pleaded his voice cracking. He did this to her, this would have never happened if he didn't kidnap her. Now he really wondered if he deserved her love after all. Jason meet me at my house in 10 mins, your fiancé will be waiting, if your not here in 10 mins, she dies." Ric sneered. Jason dropped the cell phone and literally flew to Ric's house. When he got there, he knew something wasn't right. He opened the front door effortlessly. The room was dark, the whole house was dark. On the cold wood floor, he saw his home, the baby blue eyes, she was bound and gagged. He untied her wrists, and removed the gag. "Jason we've got to get out of here, look." She said pointing to a countdown thing. He grabbed her hand and didn't realized how hurt she was till he pulled her up, her limp body was the equivalent to jello. She was on the date rape drug. Jason carefully cradled her in his strong arms, and she pulled herself up against his chest. Jason looked one last time at the countdown, 4 seconds. He fumbled with the knob. The house shattered into millions of pieces.  
  
Chapter 5-Still Loving you  
  
Jason throws himself over her body, in an attempt to shield her from the debris. They were 500 ft away from the house. He held Courtney and when he thought it was safe, he knew they had to get out of there. Before the police showed up. That's all he needed right now. He picked up his wife in his fiancés, and carried her over to his bike, when he realized that wouldn't work he called, Marco. About 10 mins later Marco was waiting with the limo, Jason gently placed Courtney inside. On the way back to Harborview towers, Jason admired the angel sitting in front of him. He had no clue why she chose him but she did. He traced her jaw line. He was mesmerized by her beauty.  
After reaching their destination, Jason lifted Courtney up and carried her to the elevator. Upon entering the elevator, she started to stir in his arms. She looked up at him with big blue eyes, so cold and empty. The complete opposite of his at that moment, intense, warm, and full of love. Love for her? The elevator dinged at the top floor. He carried her over the threshold, and into their home. Home that's what it was? It was never home before, why now? He knew the answer. Courtney is his home. He learned that a house is the structure you live, sleep, play, and work in. A home is a place that you feel loved, a warm and friendly place. They always say 'home is where the heart is' well his heart is now and always will be with Courtney.  
Once inside the penthouse, with the door shut, Jason looked at Courtney asking her a silent question. She nodded toward the couch. He gently laid her down on the soft plush cushions. Then left the room.  
She was too tired to sleep, but she didn't want to talk either. Even though she knew, they would have to eventually. She just wished he would drop it for tonight.  
He retrieved from the kitchen, with a glass of cool milk. He set it down on the coffee table and glanced back at Courtney once more before, heading towards the steps. He started to walk up them. When he disappeared behind the wall Courtney knew she wouldn't sleep. "Jason, wait," He slowly started back down the stairs. He looked in her eyes and saw the frighten little girl in her eyes. He waited for her statement. "Hold me tonight, please?" she pleaded with him. He wished she knew how pitiful she sounded, at that moment. Knowing she needed him, as much as he needed her, he nodded slightly. He crept over to the couch, and realized she wasn't in a position for them to be cuddling on the couch COMFORTABLY. Therefore, he scooped her up like shovel scoops sand and carried her up to their room. He gently laid her down on the bed, so her back was facing him. After removing his shirt, He then followed suit by, climbing in next to her. He pulled her as close as possible to his bare chest. They intervened their legs together, his arm sat snug at her waist, while his other hand had her adjacent hand above her head folded together. His chin sat in the crook of her neck. Before giving in to the temptation of slumber, she faintly whispered. "I love you." After hearing her profession, he pulled her impossibly closer and whispered, "I love you too," into her ear before gently nibbling on it. The closeness of their bodies, was so unrealistic, they fit so well together, like a puzzle. Just puzzle pieces don't melt when they touch. Courtney's petite body melted right into Jason's broad body. They showed the real meaning of intimate that night.  
  
Chapter 6-The talk  
  
Jason tightened his hold on the figure that lay still next to him. After opening his eyes, he noticed that Courtney wasn't next to him, but there laid a stuffed dog. He laughed to himself. The dog looked like Rosie. He moved it then remembered that Courtney was missing. Did she leave? No she wouldn't leave, would she? He pulled on a pair of Jeans over his black silk boxers and headed downstairs. As he walked downstairs, he heard a soft monotone whisper. He approached the last step and saw Courtney on the couch looking at her belly. She was talking to her baby-his baby-their baby. He quietly leaned his strong bold frame against the wall and listened. "Hey Angel love, I can't wait till you show your presence. Oh you're a kicker." She giggled and places her other hand on her stomach. She was starting to show. "I'm scared-scared he's going to leave me, I have to tell him the truth about you even though he knows, I have to tell him myself. I- I don't know if I should apologize to him for not telling him, or if I should scold him for kidnapping me." Jason saw the first tear trickle down her face. He walked to the back of the couch and laid his hand on her shoulder. His warm touch against her kewl flesh scared her. It sent shivers down her spine. She jumped and looked at him.  
'I'm sorry I scared you." Jason sympathetically apologized. He watched as her eyes turned kewl and disgusted. Sure enough they filled with more tears, tears of what?  
"Its okay, have you been listening?" She asked, tears threatening to fall. He nodded while a ½ grin graced his structured face. He sat down next to her, and she faced him sitting Indian style on the couch. He started absent-mindedly playing with her fingers.  
"Why is probably the only question we are both wondering right now so I'm going to answer it." She said looking at their hands. He nodded and watched the battle go on in her eyes. Don't do it Courtney, Don't look into him eyes. He used his index and middle fingers to get her chin to face him. At first, her eyes still avoided his intense gaze, but she knew she hit the spot when she felt the vision she had blur up with the salty liquid that lay below her lashes. She blinked once, twice. Tears of sadness, but why was she crying if what she was about to tell him was supposed to be the happiest day of their life? She was seduced in the rage of not telling him sooner. She was stalling and she knew she needed to stop. She was nervous something would interrupt them; his cell phone, Sonny, Carly, Michael, business or anything else that would keep this secret a secret for another second longer.  
"Jase, I-I'm pregnant." She finally got it, somewhat relived but also scared at his reaction.  
"I know, but" He started but was interrupted by her.  
"With Carly being kidnapped and then you leaving for South America, I made a choice not to tell you," she retorted. Then regretted the words she chose after he stood up.  
"You made a choice, and I can't blame you for that, Courtney, but you didn't even give me a say so in the matter." She stood up finally losing all control,  
"Jason I made the choice because I knew you'd be distracted, and Jason I made the choice because I love you, and I love Carly, Sonny, and Michael, if I told you, I didn't think you'd leave that night. I knew Sonny needed you." She was yelling at him, and once again on the verge of tears.  
"You can't make those choices Courtney. You are trying to run-" he started but was once again interrupted, but this time she stepped closer to him and grabbed his left hand.  
"I'm not Robin," she said with less anger, "Jason I can't promise you I won't do it again. I mean you keep secrets from the people you love all the time, and you do it to protect them, so in all reality I was protecting someone I love."  
"That's business Courtney." He yelled.  
"Okay Jason," she started walked over to him and led him to the couch. They sat down and looked at each other. "When I stripped to save AJ, You told me, that I was like Sonny because if I remember correctly, and I quote 'you should be proud that you stood up to protect someone you love, that you got through something that you hated so much without backing down or breaking. You're a strong person, Courtney. There's nothing wrong with that.' Do you know how hard it was watching you leave that night?" She asked him.  
"It probably was hard. Here let me show you why I did what I did." He said extending his hand out for hers. She took it and he led them upstairs. They past their room, and came to the next door, on the left. It was locked; Jason being prepared had a key, so he unlocked it. After opening the door, he stepped aside, and Courtney walked in. She gasped at the sight ahead of her.  
  
Chapter 7-8th Month  
  
Courtney and Jason were now a happily married couple expecting their first in less then a month. She looked like she was caring twins, poor Courtney. Even Liz took pity on her. Already gaining 38lbs in her 8th month of pregnancy, Dr. Meadows suspected a 9lbs baby.  
Now Jason and Courtney are in Kholes shopping for last minute baby items.  
Courtney looked at the baby objects and laughed at the memory of Jason's surprise. *~*Flashback*~*  
She walked in and gasped at the site.  
The walls were a pink, soft, and a sweet. There was a cherry oak crib along with cherry oak furnishings. The comforter that lay in the crib was Pooh Bear, and in the center and on the edge was 'Caroline Emily Morgan'. In the far left corner a pile on neatly stacked stuffed animals came about three feet high. She noticed the soft tickle-me-pink carpet below her feet. He bought a pack and play, bassinette, all fisher price© toys, along with a very large amount of The First Year Company©. She walked to the dresser looking at the pictures in the frames, and saw the ultrasound picture. Her eyes once again filled with tears, but this time tears of joy. "You have my journal?" She questioned him. When he walked a little closer and nodded. "I didn't read it, it just fell out." She poked him playfully in the chest. He laughed. "What if 'Angel Love' is a boy?" she asked. "Follow me," Jason smiled and started walking out of the room. He opened the door on the right a little farther down the hall. Inside was the same exact setting, and furniture. Only this room was a soft blue, with the same Pooh Bear theme.  
"You never cease to amaze me Mr. Morgan." She laughed, when she saw his expression of pure unhidden desire her smile faded.  
"Courtney, you have changed me so much, no person can make you want to live, but that person can make you want to be alive, and that's what you do, Courtney. I don't want you to leave me, and I'm selfish because even though its dangerous for you to be in my life, I still want you there. Bad things happen fast but we live thru them slow, if I'm going to live through anything, I want you to be the one I share it with." Jason started to get nervous and fidgety.  
"What are you saying?" Courtney asked. Oh, my god he's proposing.  
"Will you marry me?" he stammered. Courtney looked deep into his eyes, and found her future, her forever, her self in him.  
"Yes!" Courtney said excitedly.  
Jason pulled out a black velvet box and opened it, inside lay a beautiful ring. It was platinum, sapphire with a diamond on each side. He slid it on to her ring finger. Then kissed her. In his kisses, she always found the love, need, and want he had for her, even from the simplest kisses. ~*~End Flashback~*~  
She smiled at the memory.  
Jason snuck up behind his wife, with a ton of toys in his arms, dropping them in the shopping cart. She hysterically laughed.  
"Gosh, stone cold, Jason Morgan, big mob enforcer, cold, heartless, jerk has a soft side." She giggled.  
He half grinned and said, "That's all I want Caroline to see."  
  
Chapter 8-The Delivery  
Thirty-nine weeks pregnant with a check up tomorrow Courtney awake at the sound of thunder crashing in the sky just a stroke before midnight. Eleven: fifty-nine and she was cramping. Trying to wake Jason up by shaking him, she got frustrated. She whispered the truth into his ear.  
"My water broke, Baby," She watched as he jumped 10-feet in midair, the look on his face was priceless.  
"Oh, my god, okay, I'll get the car, you call Johnny and he can get.." He started to get out of bed.  
"No Jason the baby is coming.now!" She said almost calmly.  
"What" he broke into a cold sweat.  
"Yes call 9-1-1," she was scared too, but had to stay calm. He took his cell off the end table and called.  
She screamed bloody murder, agonizing in pain.  
He got through to the operator and explained the situation. Then his phone died he through his phone across the room. The unthinkable happened at that time, the power went out.  
Courtney screamed again this time screaming in fright of losing the baby. Jason thought fast and shot his gun not wanting to leave Courtney to go get Carly and Sonny.  
He blasted out the window and screamed for help.  
No one came.  
"Courtney, baby listen to me I need you to stay with me." She was loosing consciousness and he was terrified he'd loose them both.  
By some miracle, Carly just happened to check on them at one in the morning. "Oh, My god!" Carly screamed when she saw the event play out. She ran over and sat down next to Courtney.  
"Okay Courtney, when the next contraction comes I need you to push okay?" Carly asked. Courtney nodded. The next contraction hit and Courtney pushed. While Jason count down from 10.  
"Okay Courtney the head is out, Do the same thing on the next contraction."  
She squeezed Jason's hand and he felt the next contraction come as she squeezed his hand purple. He stayed by her side and counted down from 10 again.  
"Okay Courtney, one more." Carly told her best friend.  
As Carly said that Sonny came up and thought quickly, his baby sister was having a baby. He ran down stairs and got a pair of siccors and a baby blanket.  
  
Chapter 9-Angel Love  
Jason stood next to Courtney in the hospital, holding Caroline Emily Morgan. He was indulged in her beauty. She had his eyes and Courtney's face structure.  
Courtney stirred and looked around. Noticing she was in the hospital, she got worried. Calming her fears, Jason turned around. She smiled her billion-dollar smile loving her husband even more.  
"Are you ever going to stop looking at her?" She asked laughing.  
"She's beautiful, like you," he replied walking over to his wife. He leaned down and kissed his wife tenderly. It was quick and sweet but full of love. "I love you," he whispered against her lips. "I love you too," she said before kissing him again.  
"Sorry to interrupt but Michael and Morgan want to see their cousin." Carly said as they entered with Sonny.  
"Michael be careful," Sonny told his son very sternly.  
"Shut up Sonny," Courtney laughed, "Michael is ten years old, he won't hut her."  
"Michael do you want to hold Caroline?" Jason asked.  
Michael nodded.  
Jason placed Caroline into Michaels arms and turned to Carly. "Watch him," he said and motioned for Sonny to meet him outside. Once outside Jason told Sonny the last thing Sonny thought he would ever hear come out of his mouth. "I wanted to tell you that I quit being your enforcer," Jason said and was nervous to his reaction.  
Good because if you didn't you'd be fired." Sonny laughed. "With Morgan and Michel I'm leaving the mob behind."  
"What?" Jason asked.  
"Sammi is taking the territory and its available to my use as I need it. However, with so many people involved with us, we can't risk all of it for that kind of power. I will not let my family be a target if I can prevent it."  
"Good Sonny, I'm glad. Jason said. Then returned to Courtney.  
Carly had Caroline in her arms and Courtney was dozing off. Jason climbed into the bed with Courtney and kissed her on her forehead. She fell asleep in his arms.  
While Carly started to spoil the baby not even 12 hours old. He laughed before falling asleep.  
  
Chapter 10-Capture This  
  
Caroline Emily received her first nickname from her father, snuggle bug, because she was such a good snuggler. Carly called her prinzess. Sonny called her angel and Courtney called her stinker bell. Caroline was very alert like her father, but received her strength from both parents. She smiled all the time and cooed. She was very smart. She never cried.  
Jason couldn't be happier, having money, love, a gorgeous wife, and a precious baby along with his motorcycle.  
Courtney was also very happy. She had Jason and the baby. She no longer worried that Jason wasn't coming home at night.  
The baby lived like a queen. Having every color of every toy, in every baby store. Just like every combination possible of outfits. And so much love.  
  
Chapter 11-Silent Nights  
Jason and Courtney were nestled in each other's arms. Courtney was finally back to her perfect 2, she once again fit perfectly in her husband's arms. The only thing that wasn't as it used to be was her breast. She was grateful she only jumped one-cup size. It was a lot easier finding 36 D bras as opposed to 36C. She was also thankful that she lost all her weight. She gained a total of 38 pounds in her pregnancy. Now she was back to her perfect 100. She felt a piercing pain shoot through her left boob. She knew she hand to pump, but she was enjoying the feeling of Jason's arms around her. She reluctantly opened her eyes and reached down into the end table. Pulling put a pump form the bottom drawer. She latched it to her boob. She cringed for a second and then relaxed. She saw Jason start to wake up.  
  
i linger in the doorway of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name let me stay where the wind will whisper to me where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story  
  
"Good Morning," Courtney said with her angelic smile. Then heard the raindrops on the window. "Never mind good."  
"It's always a good morning when I wake up to see you." He said simply, he had no clue how much his words affected her. He let a smile creep across his face.  
When she finished pumping, he took the covers down and started to get out.  
"Wait," she started, "Caroline was really quiet last night. What did you do?" she asked.  
"Are you joking?" he asked seriously. She shook her head lightly. Jason sprinted out of the room. She got up and followed.  
He approached the crib slowly, and was not prepared for what he saw. He breath caught in his throat, his heart skipped a few beats. His little girl, Caroline, was in the crib, but not there. Her skin was tinted blue, her chest still, no movement in side of the crib.  
Courtney came up behind him and put a hand on Jason's bare shoulder. She looked down and didn't know what else to do. She reached down into the crib and picked up the lifeless body. A cold and dampened flesh met her own. The little girl was as much as nothing, but weighed so much. The only light that shone in the room was the occasional lightning strikes from outside. Thunder crashed. Courtney sunk to the ground hysterical and crying over Caroline. Jason followed and held her. His own tears falling freely,  
The innocent, pure life that they made through love, passion, and pleasure was gone.  
  
The End----did you like?? Dislike??? Please tell me. 


End file.
